happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fat Chance (Zimkiller1)
Fat Chance is the second episode of season 70, this episode also marks the debut of Ez. Roles Starring * Ez * Petunia Featuring * Handy * Cuddles * Giggles Plot One afternoon in Ez's house, Ez and Petunia were just hanging out, mostly talking about the things Petunia wanted to talk about, like cleaning, flowers and all that good stuff. She then notices that Ez wasn't really listening, but rather was looking at her belly. What she did was slap Ez as if to say "stop it", and thus she told ez to try to not inflate or even think about inflating her for one whole week and if he does think about it or even does it then ez might have to do all of the lawn work for her. Ez was reluctant at first, but then agreed to the bet, hoping that he might win the bet. The first day was going well for a while, but at the same time it was also really boring for Petunia. All Ez did while they were hanging out was play video games and had little time to talk to her, on the plus side though, Petunia thought it was better than being inflated all of the time. On the next day, however, Ez wasn't really playing video games, but rather was talking with Petunia about politics. All Petunia could think of was about him being quiet about the many issues of capitalism and just for him to talk about the things they like together, not what he thinks of the government. The third day was Petunia's birthday, so she wanted to decorate the house with birthday stuff. She did ask Ez to fill out invitations for Cuddles, Giggles and Handy as well. The afternoon, however, was when things got a little bit out of hand. Petunia wanted Ez to get the hose to the helium tank in a short amount of time, so Ez had to run to the garage and plug the pump to the tank. He was almost there to where the balloon inflating table was until he got clumsy and accidentally dropped the tank and hose, and Petunia looked to see what happened, only for the hose to get in her mouth. Ez got up to go get the hose out of her mouth until he saw that the tank was turned on and petunia's stomach started growing. Ez, scared out of his life, tried to turn it off by turning the valve, but he turned it the wrong way, thus only making her belly grow and grow some more. Then Handy, Cuddles, and Giggles entered the room only for Petunia's belly to blow up and splattered blood all over their face. They looked at Ez with fear and a bit of disappointment as well. The episode ends with Ez with a nervous look on his face. Deaths * Petunia died by having her belly inflated, causing her to blow up. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 70 episodes